


First Meeting

by MarssTyping



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarssTyping/pseuds/MarssTyping
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo meet because of a delicious looking cake.NOT A SHIP FIC. if youre looking for something non-platonic with these two pls leave my account forever.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for english class in like October so now I'm making it everyones problem.

Tommy was sitting on the weathered wooden bench by the entrance of his school. Kicking pebbles and watching them roll across the pavement path absentmindedly. His mind started to wander back to elementary school when he'd sit on this very bench, albeit a cleaner version, and his feet couldn't even touch the ground. A frown formed on his freckled face.  
"Hello!" A voice unfamiliar to Tommy spoke up.  
"Hello?" Tommy answered the voice. It came from behind him but before he could turn around the person had jumped over the bench with his feet on the seat area. It was a short guy, almost looking a grade below Tommy and acting a bit like it too.  
"Are you going to eat the cake?" The boy pointed towards a discarded paper plate with a single slice of vanilla cake on it.  
"You can have it." Tommy answered. He began to grab his bag but was cut off.  
"My name is Toby and I like bees! what's your name?" Toby reached over Tommy to grab the plate and beamed down at him. Tommy supposed he could stay a while longer. It was lonely with just himself and the bench sometimes.  
"I'm Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super open to writing some more platonic tommy and tubbo shorts if anyone would be interested :)


End file.
